Living By A Moment
by WinterVampire
Summary: Greg has a long vacation coming, and will meet a woman that will change his life for ever.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Heres a story I am starting. If it bombs ill just scrap it as is, starter chapter.

I own Nothing But the strange new chars in this fic

Oh yes, there will be sex.

--------

Vacation Woes And Paper Hearts

Greg Sanders sat in his living room, bored out of his mind. This was only day one of his vacation, and he was already ripping his hair out practically from boredom. And to make things worse, his air conditioner was on the fritz, so he basically was sitting in his living room, on his nice black couch, in nothing but his boxers. He had about 3 small fans pointed on him, but they just seemed to be circulating hot air. He had called a repairman, but that was three and a half hours ago! Suddenly his doorbell rang. _About damn time!_ Greg thought unto himself.

"It's about-," Greg started angrily as he flung open his door, stopping when he realized it wasn't the repairman standing at his door.

In front of him stood a rather shocked woman in her twenties. She was of a reasonable height, around five foot four inches. The shocked look just made her more attractive. Her hair was short, and dyed and bleached. The front had been bleached white and then re-dyed red, white the rest of her hair black. It was hard to tell if it was straight or what, with all the hair glue in it, but it was hot in his opinion. Her plump red lips where in an "O" of shock, her big blue eyes swathed in black eyeshadow and eyeliner, starred at him. All he could do was stare back, taking in her attire. She wore jean capri Tripp pants with many pockets and purple plaid ropes twisting about her legs, a pink leopard print thong peeking from her pants, and a tight My Chemical Romance halter adorned her ample top, with mis matched black and red vans on her feet. She had many black bracelets on, some with crosses on, and many earrings, 4 on left 3 on right. Her lip was pierced once, in the middle.

"Was I interrupting something," she stuttered out, pointing to Greg's boxers. Ashamed, he mumbled apologies and invited her in saying that no, she wasn't.

"Well, I will get right to it, have you seen a big female Rottwieler? She got off the leash when I was walking her," she asked, holding up a leash with the attaching clip snapped off. Greg was astounded that she still had the leash, seeing as the dog had to be strong to snap metal.

"Nope, sorry. Haven't been out much,"Greg responded somewhat nervously. He hadn't had a girlfriend in a long time and missed female company. He was really shy around the opposite sex and now was no different. He watched as she dug in her many pockets finally finding a pen and a scrap of Post It and scribbled something on it.

"This is my name, Angel Rose, and my number. Call me if you see her. Her name is BJ and shes a sweetheart, shes got a studded black leather collar on with silver tags," She told him, escorting herself out with a wave and a wink.

"Nice boxers," she said, closing the door, leaving a perplexed Greg standing behind, momentarily forgetting the heat.

--------

Angel was sitting on her bed sobbing, missing her best friend, BJ. Her and the dog had never been apart more than a day, and it had already been two days. She was getting up to go look more when her phone rang.

"Hello," she said, sniffling as she answered.

"Hey, Angel, it's me, the guy in the boxers? I never gave you my name. I'm Greg Sanders and I found your dog. You can come get her, but no rush, shes chilling on my sofa eating some steak i fixed for my dinner," he said, laughing at the last part as the dog happily ate his food on his couch.

"I'll be right over," she practically screamed, hanging up and dashing out the door within minutes, locking it fiercely behind her.

--------

Greg stood in his living room, nervous. He tried yet again to tame his hair, to no avail. His t-shirt was clean, black, and his shorts baggy and black jeans. His sneakers were old but all he could find except work shoes. Plopping down on the couch he reached out and rubbed the rottweilers belly. Her master was right, the dog was as gentle as she could be. Soon she had climbed into Gregs lap and was conked out, snoring rather loudly. Greg was contemplating how beautiful Angel was, a smile gracing his face. He was falling for a girl he barely knew. Suddenly there was a banging at his door and BJ was up and barking loudly, Stiffly, Greg got up and opened the door, only to be trampled by Angel.

"BJ there you are," was all she said as she wrapped her arms around the whining, happy rottwielers neck. Both seemed rather happy to see one another and Greg just stood there smiling. Suddenly, she popped up and hugged Greg around the neck, kisses his cheek, smiling when she pulled back and looked in his eyes her shock for her actions clear in her eyes. He just smiled looking at her, dressed in her mismatched shoes, her baggy wife beater and black capri jeans hanging off her hips, held by a belt that was black leather and studded with silver pyramids.

"I shouldn't have-," she started, but was shut off by Greg's hungry lips on her's. She only thought for a moment she shouldn't, but then her slender arms slid around his neck as she hungrily returned the kiss. Soon they had stumbled down the hall, he in just his pants and boxers, her already with her shirt of, her head tossed back as she ground against his body, her eyes shut tight. Reaching out, Greg fumbled with the door, twisting the knob and throwing it open. They broke apart, quickly removing their clothes. Soon she laid back on the bed, smiling at him as he slid on top of her, kissing her neck. He snaked his left hand down to her soft folds, rubbing two fingers over her slit as she moaned, tossing her head back. Slowly, he starts slipping the fingers inside her, curling them as he slowly brings them out, fingering her agonizingly slow, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. Soon, she is withering underneath him, her body on fire. As Greg looks into Angel's eyes, he forgets everything but her. Slowly, he slides between her legs, taking his hand and guiding himself gently into her. As he starts to thrust into her, he kisses her, rubbing her side gently. Angel wraps her legs around his waist,trying to bury him further in her as she rolls her hips in perfect time with him, her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, her tounge and lip ring sending shivers through his body. They continue the fevered but gentle love making for an hour, touching each other, explore one another gently until they both cry out to one another, their release sending them over the stars together. The soon both fall asleep, tangled in one another's arms. The last thought on his mind was _Did we use protection?_ He was, however , too tired to check.

-------

Ok there ya go chappy one, uhm yeeeea , read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yet again i own nothing!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well Adjusted

Greg Sanders rolled over in bed confused and very disoriented. He didn't quiet realize why it was so bright, then it all came back to him and he smiled. Angel. Then he gulped. They hadn't worn protection. He mentally cursed himself as he looked over to the other side of the bed, and was to find it vacant. Getting up he realized he needed a shower badly, so he got out a pair or boxers and headed to his bathroom, where it was clear someone had already showered. As he turned on the water, the room steamed up. He stepped in the hot water, grabbing the soap. As he lathered his body he hummed to himself. Usually, he was against climbing into bed with someone. After washing off, he stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel, drying himself then sliding the boxers on. He walked out to the kitchen and saw Angel, in a pair of his boxers and a baggy t shirt, cooking breakfast. Already laid out on the table was eggs, bacon, biscuits, and two plates along with two glasses of orange juice.

"Sit down, Greg, after last night you earned a nice meal," she said, not even turning around until she poured what appeared to be gravy into a bowl. After turning the stove off and placing the pan in the sink, she picked up the bowl and walked to the table, placing the bowl gently on the table, sitting down. Greg followed suit, smiling as they both piled their plates with the good, hot food.

They ate in silence, slipping the dog food every now and then. Suddenly, Angel broke the silence.

"So.. uh, what now," she asked, looking him in the eye.

"Well, I think we should slow things down. We barely know one another and well we... uh yea," Greg replied, blushing heavily. Angel just smiled and nodded, getting up and walking into his room. Soon she came out with a chain leash for BJ and her clothes, having put on her shoes and still wearing his boxers and shirt.

"I'm going back to my place," she said to him, her voice void of emotion. She was out the door with the dog before he could reply.

"Well, Greg that went smooth," he growled at himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Around noon, Warrick dropped by. Greg simply let him in then plopped on the couch.

"Whoa why the long face, Greggo," his friend asked him, obviously worried. Greg looked looked like hell, like he was mad at something he had himself done.

"Well, Rick, I met a great woman, independent, strong, sexy, brave, and I had unprotected sex with her then told her I wanted to slow things down and I think shes mad," Greg moaned out pathetically.

"Well, how do you know shes mad," Rick countered.

"She walked out of here slamming the door within two minutes after I said that," Greg replied.

"Well, do you know where she lives? I could go talk to her? Or send Sara," Rick offered. Greg handed him the address and Warrick got to work calling Sara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel was sitting in her apartment thinking over what had happened. She was smitten with the crazy haired man that she had sex with th night before. She was already wanting more contact. Not only that but she had cheated on her boyfriend Bo Smithe. She was scared for her life now, as well as for Greg's. Bo was very abusive. He hadn't hit her recently but she knew she was in for it. Sure enough a few secounds later when he walked in, he sniffed, smelling the cologne.

"What the fuck? Where you with another man, Angel," he growled out at her, almost feral. He took one look at her eyes and knew the truth. Within a secound he was pounding on her with his fists, everywhere they landed a crack or thud was heard. This kept up for hours it seemed when in fact it was only 7 minutes. He then left her bloody and crying on the floor. She heard the door open and slam, but she couldn't move, nor did she want to. A part of her had convinced her that she deserved it. Slowly her eyes closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara Sidle arrived at the address she was given 30 minutes after Rick called. It seemed unnaturally quite. There was a large dog whining at the door, a rott. She ran to Sara and tugged her to the door and started digging furiously. Trusting the dog's instinct, she looked for and found a key. As soon as she opened the door she saw what appeared to be Angel, the girl her friends described, except she had blood covering her body. The only place spared was her pale face, only a little blood coming from her nose and mouth. Sara ran over, checking for a pulse. All she received was a dull weak thud. She grabbed her cell, calling it in, then she put the rott in another room, secure.

Greg wasn't going to be happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the hospital, Greg ran to the room where they were trying to save Angel. He put his hand on the glass as they worked until finally, they had her stable. He was shocked. Had he known she was going home to that... he would have held her, kept her. He knew he was falling for her, and now, he didn't care. Seeing her there, battered and broken was killing him. He was torn. He wanted to stay here with her, and he wanted to kill whoever did this. Greg had never been very religious but right there, in the hall of that hospital, he hit his knees, sobbing and praying out loud with all he had, his tears dropping on the floor as he begged with all his soul she would at least wake up, twitch, something. Thats how Grissom found him. He looked down at Greg for a moment before getting next to him, praying with him, leading the prayer, feeling pain for Greg. Soon, most of the CSI lab was there, supporting him, finally lifting him onto a bed in the hall so he could rest, and watch. The doctor was heart broken. She had never seen such love in one person. When they were sure she would make it, they put the bed next to hers and he held her hand and talked to her. It was a week before she started to move. Then, she awoke to see she was in the hospital. Turning her head, her saw a very thin, tired looking Greg sleeping by her side.

Greg felt someone watching him. Slowly he woke up and his heart skipped a beat as he saw her smiling at him, her eyes sparkling. He reached over to touch her face, his hand shaking.

"Angel... I was so scared," he told her, his voice cracking as he started to cry. She just put her finger to her lips, smiling. She proceeded to put her forehead to his, looking into his eyes, both accepting the unspoken vows in the air. They were a pair now. Soon, they were found by the others, cuddled together, smiling in their sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Within a few weeks, Angel was ready to go home. She told Greg she wanted to move in with him and Greg never thought he had been happier. Now, however, his aching back was telling him it protested as he lugged her stuff into their room. Her ex had been put in jail already and she had nothing to fear, but she insisted on Gil Grissom staying with them. The short time she had known Gil, they had became close as Father and Daughter. Gil was very very protective of her and had to actually be restrained when they saw her ex in court. All the CSI team had been shocked, as Gil rarely showed any emotion. Even Greg was watched now by Gil, as if he was worried Greg would hit her or break her. Smiling Greg thought about how Gil wouldn't have to worry about that one, especially since she had certain looks she could cast that would cause Greg to flinch and walk off from the fight. She could even "punk" him during a fight and he'd throw up his arms in defense. She was a force to be reckoned with and he sure as hell wasn't about to test it. He sat the boxes down and watched her fidget in her chair next to the window, wearing unusually baggy clothes. Ever since she was released form the hospital, she had been acting funny. She had been in the hospital for 2 months and something seemed to have changed a few days before she got out. She was both clingy and distant at the same time. Moody even. Greg didn't know what was up but know Gil and Sara knew, but they weren't telling. It bothered Greg that she felt she couldn't share with him what was wrong.

End of chappy 2, I know It aint much but moving is hard on meh!


End file.
